Jail Bail
by Princess Of Flames
Summary: When Nico di Angelo is called on his way back from Wimpy's to bail his cousins, Percy Jackson and Jason Grace, out of jail, Nico di Angelo is not amused. No Slash. Pure Bromance.


**Season Greetings and Happy New Year**

 **Pairing: Percy Jackson, Jason Grace and Nico di Angelo Bromance. No slash.**

 **Mention of Nico di Angelo and Will Solace.**

 **Warning: None**

 **Genre: humor, family and slight parody.**

 **Edited: 14 January 2017**

* * *

Nico di Angelo was having a horrible day.

He was sent by his father, Hades, to capture all the escaped souls from the Underworld like a damn mercenary _without_ the pay might he add. At least mercenaries got paid. But does Nico get paid? Noooooo! He has to do everything on his own and out of his own pocket too.

Then he gets an Iris Message from Will who gave him a lecture about Nico forgetting his manners and not visiting his exhausted boyfriend in the infirmary and bring Will a milkshake.

So when Nico was coming out of Wimpy's with two strawberry and chocolate milkshakes and received a call from Percy Jackson to bail him and Jason Grace out of jail, the son of Hades was not amused.

Nico gritted his teeth as he got out of Jule -Albert's car as he stomped into the police station.

The son of Hades marched to the reception asked "I'm here for Percy Jackson and Jason Grace. I'm their cousin. Where are those those idiots?"

The receptionist sized him up and down as Nico paid the bail and took him to the cell where his cousins sat waiting.

The Sons of Jupiter and Poseidon sprang to their feet and tackled Nico as soon as the door opened.

The Ghost King flushed as he elbowed Percy in the ribs and struck Jason's face with a palm heel strike.

Yelps of pain escaped his cousins as they followed him to the car where the zombie chauffeur was waiting in the driver seat who had attached the wracked blue Prius to Nico's black Mercedes by a tow-bar.

The son of Hades sat shotgun while his sheepish cousins sat in the back.

"Woah. Nico. Since when do you have a Mercedes?" Percy asked in awe of the shinning s leak black car, the fine leather seats and shinning mirrors. The state of the art interior and sound system was playing Demons by Imagine Dragon in the background.

Nico turned his head around in his seat and glared at them.

"If you must know, it was a birthday gift from Hades. It's no use having a French Zombie chauffeur when you don't have a car for said zombie chauffeur to drive... now, why did you let Percy drive" the Ambassador of Pluto glared at Jason "and how on earth did you crash the car?" The glare swivelled to the Greek demigod.

But it seems his cousins had ignored his question and continued to gape at the awesome car.

"Hades gave you a car and chauffeur for your birthday?" Percy gaped "I haven't gotten anything from Poseidon since the sand dollar he gave on my sixteenth birthday!"

Jason whipped his head towards Percy then Nico "I haven't gotten _anything_ from Jupiter!"

" Tough luck, man" Percy placed a hand on Jason's shoulder "Zeus or Jupiter. Whichever Persona he is, his head is too high stuck in the clouds to notice us little people"

"Unless he wants something done" Nico piped in his usual tone.

The son of Hades hardened his glare once more on his cousins. "I will ask again. What did you do?"

The sons of Jupiter and Poseidon gave a sheepish grin. Percy rubbed his neck.

"It's a funny story" Percy grinned

"You see, Percy and I were heading back from Camp Jupiter to Camp Half-blood. The main highway was blocked so we decided to take a different route which passed a forest. As we were driving.." Jason cleared his throat as his cheeks turned red "A deer came on to the road and Percy didn't even noticed it. So I shouted; 'Percy, deer!'"

Percy's face had turned the same shade as Rachel Elizabeth Dare's hair. Nico raised an eyebrow at the odd reaction "and what did you say?"

"We crashed into the railings surrounding the highway just after I said

'Yes honey?'"

* * *

 **This is the shortest one shot I have ever written. I like the big Three kids a lot and I always felt their should be more moments for them to be together.**

 **Are any of you guys Young Justice fans? If so check out my Percy Jackson and Young Justice crossover story called "How can you be a hero? " which is centred around Nightwing and Reyna, exploring their more vulnerable side and PTSD. It has a lot of angst, gore and even romance so check out and leave me a review as well.**

 **That it for now.**

 **Reviews are loved and criticism is appreciated. I'm the Princess of Flans, so Flames won't hurt me even if you try.**

 **So please REVIEW!**

 **Princess of Flames**

 **¤ Angel**


End file.
